narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiga Uchiha
Shiga Uchiha (うちは 歯牙, Uchiha Shiga) one of the main protagonists in the Naruto: The Golden Darkness storyline. He is a Shinobi from Amegakure and one of the two sole surviving members of Uchiha and Senju lineage, alongside his twin brother -Garyū Uchiha- they were born to the last members of the two legendary clans, Jikan Uchiha and Niko Senju. His mother, Niko, who contracted an unknowm illness and died giving birth to he and his brother, leaving Jikan to raise them. Years later; Shiga's father was being hunted and was nearly killed by a miniature army of Black Zetsu on top of being terminally ill by the over usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Not wanted their father to continue suffering, Shiga assisted Fangu in killing their father to ending his pain. Shiga awakened a Mangekyō Sharingan of his own and they desired to destroy the remains of Black Zetsu to end his rein of terror over what was left of Amegakure. Background Shiga Uchiha was born on the 5th day of August alongside his twin brother Fangu in Amegakure, located in the Land of Rain. Jikan, Shiga's father; descended from the Uchiha clan and his mother Nika of the Senju. The clans were once enemies before the formation of Konohagakure, which was a product of the clans sitting aside their differences. Even after the clans weren't feuding any more the spirits of their ancestors, Indura and Asura, were still at war. As seen in their incarnations; Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Years after Naruto ended that feud, members the two clans seem to appear all across the world. Some took refuge in the Land of Rain, were Niko and Jikan met. The young couple got married and soon conceived a child. However, the one child soon became twins. The thought of having twins excited the young couple. They patiently waited seven months to received horrible news. Medical nin broke the new to Niko to tell her that she will get birth to conjoined twins. Some time after they received the news, Niko became terminally ill. The reasons for why she was ill were currently unknown. After Niko was diagnosed with an unknown disease. She had began to drastically lose weight. Jikan worried and was fearful of the fact the his beloved wife might not make it out of her first pregnancy. When it came time to get birth, the medics found out the cause of Niko's presumed fatal illness. The conjoined twins possessed the ability to passively absorb energy. The medic-nin suspected that the twins were feeding of off Niko's life force from the day they were conceived. Niko went into labor and the medics worried about her condition. Assuming that she was unfit to give birth; they prepared to operate a c-section, to save her life. Niko utterly refused to have the procedure and insisted that she would have her twins naturally. With her life already fading, giving birth to conjoined twins would literally killer her. Nearly two hours later, Niko dead trying to give birth to them; she was unable to get them completely out. The amount of strain that was put on her body caused it to shut down. Thus, ending the latter's life before she could finish giving birth. In order to save the twins' lives, there had to swift actions taken. The doctors quickly operated a c section to remove them from their deceased mother. Appearance Shiga is a fairly tall individual, he stands about a little over six feet and three inches tall. He has fair skin and near flawless facial features. Shiga's left arm and leg are both made of his mother's cells that were made into artificial limbs. Since his mother's own DNA was compatible to his own, the limbs would grow as he got older. As a child, Shiga was regarded as "Fangu's scrawny twin brother", which several people often noted that Shiga's muscle capacity was significantly lower than Fangu's. However, these things never discouraged him. Shiga's scrawniness only made him naturally quicker on feet when compared to his brother's speed. When comparing Shiga and Fangu to one another, they have a lot of similarities as well as differences. Some of those similarities being their signature all black appearance. Literally from head to toe, Shiga is covered in black. He has jet black hair that covers of portions of his face. When his Sharingan is not active, Shiga has extremely dark blue eyes that actually appear to be black from a distance, this is a trait that Fangu does not possess. Shiga wears a black wife beater that is usually covered by a large unfitting black jacket. He wears fitting black jeans that aren't tight but are tight enough to fit his thin waist. Shiga and his brother absolutely despise wearing the traditional shinobi sandals; instead, he, just like Fangu, wears black leather combat boots with three straps to tighten them. Personality Since his early childhood, Shiga has been a calm and collected. He was the exact opposite of his brother being more of the less talkative one. He often likes to be alone and distant from others. Despite these characteristics he is quite the people's person. He is one who has extreme care for those who are involved in his everyday life. By nature, Shiga is a kind individual and usually doesn't like to resort to fighting unless he is forced to. Shiga is a very mild tempered person, he rarely ever shows aggression for anything unless he is angered. Growing up around someone with a personality such as Fangu's, Shiga is highly skilled at tuning people out. This is something Shiga calls "Wut waz it?" which is basically his phrase to say that he's not listening to whomever is talking. Abilities Shiga hails from the Uchiha and Senju clans both which descends from the Ōtsutsuki clan, whose name has been lost throughout history. It is only natural that Shiga's battle prowess is on par that of an S Rank Shinobi. Chakra, Physical Energy, Life Force and Stamina Shiga was born into the world with the unique ability to absorb energy. This ability was first discovered while his mother was pregnant and is the main cause if her death. Because of this, Shiga powerful chakra and life force are actually doubled than what they were intended to be. Shiga's reserves of chakra are quite large. His reserves are even more massive than Fangu's, who reserves are extremely massive. Shiga's physical strength is above average. When compared to his brother, Shiga lacks in the strength department. This flaw made up by Shiga's natural speed. With Shiga not weighting much, it is easier for him to move his body without using excess force, making him naturally faster than Fangu. His speed also contributes to his reflexes, which can even be compared to Minato Namikaze without the usage of Flying Thunder God. Half of Shiga lineage resides with the Senju clan. The Senju clan and along with the Uzumaki clan are known for their unparalleled vitality and stamina. With Shiga being one of the many Uchiha to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan and being member if the Senju Clan means that Shiga's body and eyes are more resistant to the after effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Taijutsu Ever since his was a child, Shiga has been very proficient in standard hand to hand combat. Shiga had first started training in combat at the age of six. Shiga's father states that he is extremely quick on his feet. This was shown even more when Shiga outpaced his brother who is far more skilled in taijutsu. And with the help of the Body Flicker Technique, Shiga's speed was amplified tenfold. Shiga's unique fighting style mainly focuses on speed. He aims to simply overwhelm his opponent by delivering extremely quickly strikes. Fighting Styles Bukijutsu Shiga is highly skilled in using various weapons in combat. Kenjutsu Shiga is a exceedingly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a pair of falx blades, which are a major part of his fighting style. Shiga's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using his immense speed and precision in his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively uses both hands and wields them in a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the particular situation. Shiga can also adapt his swordsmanship into element-related techniques as seen when using Uchiha Style: Halo Dance. Genjutsu This specific field is Shiga's highest skill area. Ever since the activation of his Sharingan, Shiga has excelled in illusionary genjutsu casting. He has even created many illusionary techniques and managed to trap his brother in a genjutsu, who is proficient in Sharingan genjutsu. He can induce a group of people genjutsu with one glare. He is also able put a person under a genjutsu by just pointing at them. His genjutsu skills where even praised by his father, one of which who was the few to awaken Tsukuyomi. After ending his father's life, Shiga awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan; unlocking the most powerful genjutsu by Uchiha standard, the Kotoamatsukami (he uses through his right eye), which allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. He first unlock his dōjutsu when he and his brother were being chased by a Kumogakure ninja trying to capture them. He would later found out that that ninja was the cause of his father's suffering. Shiga deeply desired for the man to feel his suffering and imagined the man taking his own life at the sorrow of the twins. These thoughts become reality with Shiga intentionally control the man and making him kill himself. Ninjutsu Shiga is relatively proficient in the using various forms of ninjutsu. Nature Transformation As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Shiga has great proficiency in Fire Release. By the age of seven he mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique. Even Fangu was amazed that Shiga's skill with fire are as good as his. He also has the ability use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. Through his father, who mastered all five basic chakra natures, Shiga waa able to learn both water and earth release. Shiga is skilled at using water release techniques. His mastery with this nature great enough to be able use certain water techniques without a source of water. Shiga's earth release is average at best, this is due to Hus extremely rarely usage of it. Body Flicker Technique Shiga has a high level mastery over the Body Flicker Technique. His advance skill with the technique was greatly compared to a fellow clansmen who took on the atlas, "Shisui of The Body Flicker". Like Shisui, Shiga uses the technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. His prowess with body flicker greatly surpassed Shisui's, giving him near instantaneous movement, comparable to the legendary space-time technique, Flying Thunder God. In midst of battle, his substantial prowess is shown; he is able to utilize the technique on certain parts of his body for more agile attacks and maneuvers. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Shiga was able to awaken the Sharingan at the age of 8. He first awaken this Kekkei Genkai when he and Fangu where training with their father through their love and desire to protect one another. With training, Shiga became able to maintain his Sharingan for substantial periods of time with little effect to his chakra levels. This dōjutsu grants Shiga multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact and is able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements Mangekyō Sharingan Shiga awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan after he and his brother killed their traumatically ill father. The tomoe of Shiga's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, somewhat similar to Sasuke's Mangekyō design but with the absence of the intersecting ellipses. This pattern of Mangekyō is known as the "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), which gives Shiga an even higher capability of reading or predicting his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged and regular usage upon its ocular powers can cause deteriorate his vision. This deterioration process is substantially slowed by Shiga's Senju lineage. With his stamina and life force, Shiga's body can withstand fluid usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Shiga's Mangekyō Sharingan allows him to use two very different dōjutsu abilities. His left eye allows him to use an extremely powerful Space-Time, the Kamimusubi, which has its own abilities. The first, being able to teleport to any area in his field of vision and the second, is time distortion; this allowing him to control time with a small area around him. His right eye is able to use the Kotoamatsukami, a mind controlling genjutsu of the highest caliber. Normally, this genjutsu can only bd used once every 10 years but with the aid of his Senju DNA and chakra hid can only use his technique once a day. These two abilities combined allow him to utilize the Susanoo, a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Sometime after his father's death, Shiga and encountered a group of Kumogakure ninja with the goal of capturing the twins treasured dōjutsu. Shiga was still adjusting to his new evolution of the Sharingan. The battle was long and hard but time after time the ninjas' effort to claim Shiga's eyes were futile. Not able to capture them the Kumo-nin changed their objective; instead of capturing them they sought to destroy them. The stuggle for the eyes of the twins continued on as they manage to destroy Shiga's left eye and Fangu's right. Badly damaged and running low on chakra, he retreated to back Amegakure. With the both of then needing eyes, they sought out the corpse of their deceasd father to implant his eyes into their own. Their father was also a former wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan and two of its most well know abilities, Amaterasu (in his right) and Tsukuyomi (in his left); these techniques were transcribed into the right eye of Fangu and left eye of Shiga. Weeks after implanting Jikan's left eye into his own left socket, Shiga reawakened his left Mangekyō this time in its Eternal form and Jikan's Tsukuyomi. His design of his Mangekyō doesn't change very much, the only noticeable change is that the box around the tomoe is complete. Intelligence